


Paroles brisées

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a stutter. Changing school, he decides to change himself to hide it.<br/>Until Kurt comes into the picture.</p><p>From the brain of my favorite plot bunny breeder to my keyboard ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paroles brisées

Blaine doesn’t hate a lot of things about himself.

He likes his curls, even when they’re out of control - when he moves his head, it feels like his own body is hugging him.

He likes his eyes - likes the fact that they seem to show how he feels.

He likes his body - he knows that he’s not finished growing and he plays baseball so he has a nice upper strength and … Ok, let’s not dwell on his body for now.

But he hates his mouth.

He hates the fact that he can’t manage to produce a sentence without his words getting stuck in his throat, like somehow the connection between his brain and his mouth isn’t working anymore.

But he has even more hatred for the people - other students and teachers alike, because God teachers can be cruel - who make fun of him for it or who try to make him feel inadequate and useless.

Like he needs them to feel that way anyway.

His coming out is the last straw for the biggest bullies in the school, it seems, and while he heals in the hospital, his words even more stucked in his throat because he feels like the next time he opens his mouth he’s going to be beaten up again, Blaine comes up with a plan.

No way his parents will send him back to that school.

If he gets to go to a new school, he will not be as easy to hurt.

He will be a new Blaine, one who takes no shit from nobody because the only one he owes something to is himself.

Oh, he’ll keep working on his speech, but no one needs to know.

The moment Blaine is out of the hospital, since it’s so late in the year already, his parents decide to keep him at home until his transfer in the Fall.

The teenage boy uses the free time as smartly as he can, taking up boxing to feel less powerless in case someone tries to get him to the ground ever again and finding a speech therapist who doesn’t repeat constantly that his stutter can be defeated if he really tries.

Fuck that, he tried as hard as he could, there was no kid more motivated than him to get the words out of his mouth properly, and it still felt like the words were too comfortable at the back of his throat to come out properly.

Instead, with this therapist, they don’t work on erasing the stutter : they work on seeing where he’s going to have troubles and how to fool it properly, to get over it instead of letting it stop him.

The first session Blaine manages to not let his stutter stop him in a sentence, he lets out a joyous howl and his therapist is right beside him.

At the end of the summer, they arrange for a new schedule, since his classes won’t allow him to come as often and Blaine puts his jacket on before leaving.

"New jacket ?" the therapist says with a smile and Blaine arranges the collar of the leather jacket.

"New me," he replies with a smirk before closing the door behind him.

—

First week at McKinley, and Blaine has already established that he’s not to be messed with.

Two footballers tried to push him around because, you know, he’s the new kid and he doesn’t look that threatening, even with the worn leather jacket and the battle boots - the sentence “looks like a puppy with a spiked collar” may have been said -, but their twin black eyes have been a signal to all the student body that Blaine was not be mocked or touched.

And Blaine is fine with that - he may be alone, but he’s in peace.

He’s at peace.

And the teachers accept his silent presence in front of them without too much difficulties.

Everything looks to be on the upside until he arrives.

That damn boy - that damn man - who is threatening his newfound peace.

Kurt Hummel.

The new - newer - kid in the school.

With his perfect hair and perfect posture and his perfect ass - Blaine has eyes, so sue him - and his perfect voice that he masters and uses to say perfectly smart things.

He’s a threat to Blaine’s status quo and Blaine can’t find it in himself to stop him.

Love, even if one-sided, really makes you do the stupidest thing, doesn’t it ?

—

Kurt notices the brooding, silent boy - on the edge of manhood - but everyone in the club he joined as soon as he arrived in the school told him to stay away from Blaine Anderson, because getting close only means getting hurt.

The thing is, Kurt knows only too well what it feels like to have labels stuck on you and rumors spread about you.

And even if Blaine doesn’t seem to care about those rumors, Kurt is not one to make an opinion on someone based on someone else’s opinion.

Kurt Hummel doesn’t need anybody to think for himself.

He saw - not spied or stalked, only observed - that Blaine always eats his lunch in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of his car if the weather allows it, like today does, and Kurt straightens his shoulders as he approaches the green car with a peace offering - aka his homemade cranberries and almond crunch cookies.

When he hears it.

Blaine’s voice, lightly singing while he takes a triangle-shaped sandwich from a metal lunch box with careful fingers - the gesture is so delicate that Kurt can feel a knot in his throat, but maybe it’s Blaine’s singing that brought that up.

“ _You’ve just got to see me through another day_

_My body’s aching and my time is at hand_

_And I won’t make it another way_

_Well I’ve seen fire and I’ve seen rain_ …”

God it’s beautiful, Kurt thinks, leaning against a lamp post as he watches the other boy eating and singing and humming when he takes a bite.

“ _See sunny days_ \- Hey !” Blaine stops singing when he spots him standing there, and Kurt is sad to see him looking upset.

"Wha-wha-what are you d-d-doing here ?" Blaine asks in a growl, and Kurt puts everything he knows about the so called babdboy (which is quite the comprehensive survey, now that he thinks about it) together and he feels like there is a lightbulb over his head.

"You don’t stutter when you sing" he says quietly instead of answering Blaine, and the angry look on his face leaves room for a more confused frown.

"P-p-p-pardon ?"

The polite expression is such a contrast to Blaine’s attire that Kurt can see through the persona Blaine has obviously chosen for himself - underneath it all, there is a sweet, proper, maybe even preppy, boy who chose his suit of armor the best he could. Kurt can relate.

"When you sing, you don’t stutter" he repeats, stepping closer to the car just as Blaine slides down from the hood to stand up.

Even with the small height the boots grant him, Blaine is still slightly shorter than Kurt - he has no idea why his brain is blocked on that thought (along with images of him holding the other boy in his arms with far less fabric between them) and Kurt puts the Tupperwear container on the hood between them.

"So wha-wha-what ?" Blaine says, his mouth twisted in a grimace of boredom.

"You should join Glee club" Kurt says just as the thought crosses his mind. It would be perfect : show his friends that Blaine is not that dangerous man who is to be feared, give Blaine a space of freedom of speech - literally -, give him time to get closer and woo the other —

Blaine lets out a laugh that sounds like a bark, his head thrown backward as he laughs and laughs, to the point where he has to wipe tears from his eyes.

Kurt waits patiently, sitting on the hood with one leg crossed over the other, for the other boy to stop laughing - even if he knows he’s at least partially being mocked, Kurt revels in the smile on Blaine’s face, no longer a smirk but a real smile.

Blaine lets out a sigh that echoes his laughter before mirroring Kurt’s posture. “I d-d-d-don’t think so” he finally says, his smile losing some of its intensity.

"Why not ? It would be fun" Kurt says and Blaine looks at him like he has lost his mind.

"It’s not about how m-m-much f-f-f- … Fuck, it’s not about the f-fun okay ?" he replies, shaking his head when he stumbles twice on the same word.

"I’m merely here in peace, Blaine" Kurt says, pushing the cookies toward Blaine and he lets a surprised little laugh.

"A cookie p-p-peace of-f-fering ?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and Kurt nods.

Blaine gingerly takes one out of the box and keeps his eyes on Kurt as he takes a bite. It may not be fair, but Kurt takes advantage of his mouth being full to explain his reasoning.

"The glee club, we’re all misfits, you know" he starts and Blaine’s eyes don’t leave him as he nods. "Nobody would care that you stumble on your words sometimes -" that earns him a snort but he carries on, "- and you have a beautiful voice, Blaine, you would be a great addition to the choir …" Kurt trails off, waiting for Blaine to swallow but the other boy is already shaking his head.

"No wa-wa-way am I going to give those id-d-diots another reason to attack me" Blaine replies, turning his eyes to his hands on his lap. "Nobody bothers me anymore, and I c-can’t add glee nerd to gay and stut-t-ter" he adds, turning his head to look at Kurt sideways.

Kurt feels his heart breaking for the other boy, even if some part of him is dancing the rumba for getting a confirmation of the other boy’s sexual orientation. But the last thing he would want from someone else in the same situation would be pity so he shakes that out of his mind with a sigh.

"I can’t force you to join the club," Kurt says as he stands up, missing the way Blaine’s eyes widen and slide from where his face was to where his butt is, "but I’d still love to hear you sing some more - it might be awfully daring of me but - can we have lunch together tomorrow ?" he aks, biting his lower lip when Blaine looks at him with an unreadable face.

"You w-w-want to have lunch with me ?" he asks with a frown, a little smile stretching his lips when Kurt nods his answer.

"W-w-w" Blaine’s lips wrap themselves around the word, and Kurt can see him struggling and he lets him curse under his breath before letting out a calming breath. "Why ?" he simply says but he looks like he just ran a marathon.

Maybe it’s exactly that : maybe his stutter makes him run after his words, after the thoughts he forms in his head ?

Kurt smiles at Blaine, and to Hell with the blush undoubtedly covering his face. “Because you’re cute, you sing well and you seem interesting - anyone possessing a vintage Thermos lunch box is worth my time and attention” he replies, nodding toward the closed lunch box still resting on the hood of the car.

Now it’s Blaine’s turn to blush and he lets out a little laugh that makes Kurt want to pull him in his arms.

"You’re odd, Hum-m-mel" he finally says, but the crooked smile on his face is telling enough.

—

They start a routine of lunches, followed by afterschool coffees that they take away from the noisy and bustling coffee place - most of the time the two of them walk around to find a quiet place to talk and drink their coffees before getting back to their cars and going back home, both feeling better and closer to the other with each passing day.

Blaine doesn’t sing again, though, no matter how much Kurt tries to coax it out of him.

But what they share is enough for either of them.

One afternoon, though, Kurt can’t go to the coffee place with Blaine - his dad ordered a new oven to change their old one, and Kurt has to be at home to welcome the delivery. Blaine looks crestfallen at the prospect of a Kurtless afternoon and Kurt can hear himself offering Blaine to go to his place before the thought is completely formed in his mind. He doesn’t regret it though when Blaine beams at him like Kurt just revealed he’s Santa Claus.

Back at the Hummels, Blaine looks around, curious to see what Kurt hides behind his own armor - by now, he knows that there is more to the taller boy than his fashion choices and his snark - and smiles when he spots the baby pictures on the shelf over the TV set.

Kurt is in the kitchen, making sure that the path is clear for the delivery men and he starts singing.

“ _I threw a wish in a well_

_Don’t ask me I’ll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_And now you’re in my way …”_

Blaine smiles at that, and browsing the pictures, he starts humming alongside Kurt.

“ _Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here’s my number_

_So call me maybe_ ”

Blaine doesn’t even realize that he starts singing until Kurt stops singing and he’s alone with the lyrics.

“ _Your stare was holdin’,_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin’_

_Hot night, wind was -“_

He stops himseld short, turning to look at Kurt who is watching at him with an unbelieving smile, before joining him in song again.

“ _Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_ _I missed you so, so bad_

_It’s hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here’s my number,_

_So call me, maybe_?”

By the time they reach the chorus once again, they’re facing each other, Blaine’s hands coming out of his pockets and Kurt reaching for him.

"I f-f-feel really silly right now" Blaine whispers as his fingers close around Kurt’s.

Kurt has to force himself to breathe before replying. “Why is that ?” he manages to ask, hearing the breathlessness quality of his voice.

"Because I w-w-want to kiss you and I don’t know how to t-t-tell you," Blaine replies, his eyes on their joined hands, his voice still low, "t-t-tell you that you make me w-w-want to become a p-p-poet because you d-d-deserve all the p-poems and songs in the w-wo-world" he adds before looking up, determination in the set of his jaw as he leans forward to press his lips to Kurt’s.

Kurt gasps at the feeling - is it a dream ? Is he having a very vivid dream about what he’s been waiting for because he didn’t want to push Blaine ? - and his fingers tightens around Blaine’s hand, before his right hand flies to cup Blaine’s face and he can deepen the kiss.

It feels perfect, this feels like home - it’s not like a first kiss, it feels like he can finally kiss his true love again after being separated for so long.

And when you can express so many things with a sigh, with a look, with a swipe of a thumb over knuckles, a stutter truly doesn’t matter.


End file.
